How to Make Eggplant Icecream
by RainbowgasmWriter
Summary: basically the story of how Gakupo becomes a part of the Vocaloids... Contains a reality show type process for selecting a new member, though its not supposed to appear televised, as it is from Kaito's POV... Eventual Gakupo x Kaito... rating might go up..
1. A New Member?

SO this is a new story I'm working on... I've been wanting to do it for a LONG time... its basically the story of how Gakupo (and Luka on the side) became a part of the Vocaloids...and how through the process he and Kaito develop a relationship... I wont tell you anymore or it will give too much away ;) I wont tell you if it all works out or anything...

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Vocaloid... heck I dont even own a copy of any of the programs! D:

* * *

"I think it's time we added a new member to our group..."

The words came as no surprise to any one of the current members of the Vocaloids, it was the means that shocked them. Miku wanted to do a reality show type thing to find a new member.

"We'll put out a call for people to send in a recorded song, a resume and a photo portfolio... then we will pick the top 20, have them audition for us live; cut the group in half and then have the top 10 put through a challenge... Whoever does the worst will go home, one each week until we have a new member!" Miku smiled to us all.

"Awesome! I think we should get another young girl! Or a pretty lady..." Len smirked a little, damn shota-playboy.

Miku nodded, "I agree, I think we'll ask for only females to audition... We need another UNDRUNKEN mature female voice."

I furrowed my brows, "I... I think we should get another MALE member... I'm the only mature male Vocaloid..."

Meiko looked at me funny, "Kaito... don't you WANT another girl here... you know... since you ruined your chances with any of us by deeming us your sisters?"

I looked down, I did NOT want another girl here... You see... I don't LIKE girls... of course the others don't know that I swing the other way, but I do... and I'm lonely... There was no guarantee that even if we GOT another male member that he and I would fall for each other... but I needed to TAKE that chance before I could write it off. "I just think that another female voice would just be too much... I think it would be better to look for a mature male vocalist..."

Rin looked at me a little sadly, as if she understood in a way, "I agree with Kaito-nii... He needs someone to rock out with and none of us can sing deep enough to do the stuff he'd be REALLY good at- the things that would refresh his career..."

"He can 'rock out' alone Rin..." Len was glaring a little at his twin.

"But not enough! He needs someone he can REALLY harmonize with! 'Cause everyone knows YOU are too girly to do it..." Rin was fighting back.

"You know..." Meiko said again, she was a little drunk but not as bad as other times, "I think we could use both if you can't agree... Or you could get 10 girls, 10 guys, take away one of each each week until you have one guy and one girl left... then either take them both or have a Sudden Death Match between them to make the final choice..."

Miku huffed, but it made sense, "I suppose that makes sense... But I'm leaving the guys to you Nii-chan..." she looked to me, "Sure you can handle that?"

I nodded enthusiastically and smiled, I could handle anything if it meant I'd have a chance at love in this crazy place. "I can Nee-chan!"

So the message was sent out, the Vocaloids were looking for a new member; all females were to address their entries to Miku, and all males to address it to Kaito... The deadline was in one month's time...

Tapes poured in by the hundreds, but most of them were discarded within minutes, they either couldn't sing, had a bad rap, or looked far too plain- as much as looks shouldn't matter- this IS show business...

It was nearing midnight on the deadline and I'd managed to pick nine somewhat good entries; but I was having a really hard time picking a tenth. I'd just finished relistening to several recordings and NONE of them struck a chord with me... I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, re looking over the ones I HAD called back... _'There is no way I'm going to find love in this group... Maybe I'm just meant to be alone all my life...'_ I was just about to give up completely on both finding a tenth male for the contest, AND on ever finding love and being happy, when Rin ran into the room.

"Nii-san! I have ONE more! It JUST came in!"

I looked at the clock, 12:15am... "It's too late Rin... I should just give up..."

She frowned at me, "Don't say that Kaito-nii... I know you're not just looking for a new member... don't give up on love... And take a look at this entry, I won't tell Miku it was 15 minutes late... Who knows... this guy could end up being the love of your life..."

I looked up at her, "You know? About me being... gay?"

Rin smiled, "I've suspected it for a while now... and I think you deserve someone as amazing as you are... Take the chance Kaito..." she held the envelope out to me.

I looked at it for a moment before taking and breaking the seal, pulling out the CD first. For some reason my heart was racing, _'This has to be it... He's gotta be the tenth one... the one for me...'_

I put the CD into the player, looking over at Rin; who nodded. I pushed play. There was some soft acoustic guitar as an intro, and then a soft, deep, rich voice came over the speakers. My heart leapt and stopped all at once, and I looked at Rin with wide eyes.

She smiled, watching me as I listened and listening along.

I had tears in my eyes by the end of the song, and I was shaking. "It has to be him... oh god please don't let him look bad or be a jerk... What's his name Rin?"

She looked on the resume. "Gakupo Kamui, 24... Japanese... dances with a small troop in Tokyo, he's both a member and their choreographer, they've won quite a few competitions with his work; voice untried, but it's clear that was unedited and he's amazing vocally... Hobbies include dancing, singing, guitar, and martial arts... says he's a black belt and is trained as a samurai..."

My breath caught in my throat, I have a thing for dancers. "I'm too scared to look at his pictures... Tell me what he looks like..."

She pulled the photos out of the envelope, mouth falling open, "Oh my god!" she flipped through them, eye wide and sparkling, "Kaito... He's GORGOUS!"

"R-really?" I snatched the photos from her in millisecond, and the instant I see the first picture, I fall in love. "Oh my god..." I was trembling again. He has long purple hair, clear aqua eyes, pale skin; he was slightly muscular in build and looked to be taller than myself by quite a bit. His features were sharp but slightly feminine, and he knew how to pose. They were not professional shots, but each one made my heart stop and leap to a start again. I had to sit down... "He's it... the tenth one... no questions..."

Rin smiled, "See, I told you... I have a good feeling about him even though I haven't met him yet... You should call him and tell him he's in!"

I nodded, picking up the phone with shaking hands and dialling the number on the resume. I thought I was going to pass out, but I got through.

"Hello?" his voice was just as deep and smooth as it was in his song.

I couldn't say anything.

"... Hello?" his voice sent shivers down my spine and my eyes went glossy.

"Nii-san!" Rin urged a little.

I jumped, oh right... "Um... H-hi... this is... um this is Kaito S-shion... from the Vocaloids..." he was so nervous.

"... ... Is this a prank?" he sounded breathlessly hopeful that it wasn't.

"Um... no... I'm really Kaito..." I smiled a little, other than that initial stutter; it was surprisingly easy to talk to this guy.

"Holy... Jease... W-what?" He sounded adorably surprised and confused, but happy.

"I'd just like to say congratulations... You've made it into our top 20..."

"Are you serious?" I could hear some squealing and cheering in the background; he must be with his crew."I'm really in?"

I was smiling, "Yup... We'll see you next week..." I couldn't wait to meet him in person.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" he sounded like he was literally jumping with joy.

"No problem... We'll see you then... Bye!"

"Goodbye Kaito-san!" I hung up quickly with that. The way he'd said my name just... it rolled off his tongue like he was made to speak it...

I was smiling so big and I was giddy. "H-he sounds so nice..."

"SOMEONE'S in LOOOVVEE!" Rin teased.

I blushed, "N-not YET! I haven't even met him!"

"He's going to be the one Kaito... Trust me..." and she turned and left.

As soon as she did, I put the headphones on and listened to his voice on that CD over and over... True I hadn't met him yet... but on the phone... he felt like I've known him all my life... I just really hoped Rin was right... 'Cause I wouldn't live through another heart break...


	2. Live Auditions

Today was the day. The day all the contestants were to arrive and audition live for the group, the day I would finally meet Gakupo Kamui in person.

I'd listened to his recording several times since I received it, and it never ceases to amaze me how beautiful his voice is. I've even sung along with his voice on the tape, and we blend perfectly.

My heart was leaping in anticipation all day.

The contestants arrived one by one. They were all supposed to be here by 2pm, but by 3:30, there was still no sign of the purple haired samuri.

"He should be here soon!" a pink haired girl was telling us, her name was Luka, and she was actually a member of Gakupo's dance crew. "He was supposed to take the flight right after mine because there was no room left on the one I took... it's not like him to be late!"

Miku sighed, "He better have a good excuse when he gets here..."

I was worried, terrified almost. What if he'd been in an accident? What if Miku decided he was out because he was late? I hadn't even met the guy and I was almost in hysterics because he wasn't here.

My worry didn't last long however, because a moment later, the door swung open to reveal a soaked (it was raining), panting Gakupo; and my life would ever be the same. My eyes met his, and I melted. I've never believed in love at first sight, but this was it.

"Sorry I'm late." He said after a moment, and my heart fluttered. He sounded so much better in person if that was even possible. "My flight got delayed in landing with the storm going on out there. Then the highway was jammed because of an accident."

"It's alright... You're here now..." the softness in my voice surprised even me, and I didn't know it, but my eyes were just as soft.

He smiled at me in way that caught my breath in my chest. "Yes, I am."

We stared at each other for a long moment before Luka LEAPED on him, "YOU MADE IT! Oh my GOD! Miku-Miku was about to kick you off!" she huffed, "I know it wasn't your fault but talk about cutting it close Ganii!"

Gakupo smiled through a grimace, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "S-sorry Luka-chan..."

"Don't apologise to ME, apologise to MIKU! She is PISSED... this is NOT the way to start this competition!"

"H-hai..." he looked adorably nervous looking over at Miku. "I-I'm sorry Miku-sama... b-but it really wasn't my fault!"

Oh, he was SOOO cute. I wanted to huggle him. A lot. And never let go.

Miku let out another sigh, "Its alright... Let's get this started... everyone line up, Rin and Len will give you your numbers and then you will audition live for me, Meiko and Kaito... We'll decide what 10 stay and what 10 go..." she waved everyone in the right direction.

I couldn't help glance back at Gakupo while Miku shoved me into the audition room, he was near the back of the line, shaking off his wet coat, his hair was still very wet. "M-miku, shouldn't we give Gakupo-san a towel?"

She sighed again, letting go of me when she noticed how soaked the taller man was. "Alright, get him one, and then hurry back..."

I did, running faster than I ever had, appearing beside him in an instant. "H-here..." I handed him the towel.

He startled a little, but then smiled that heart warming smile, taking it from me and bowing a little in thanks, "T-thank you Kaito-san." And he began to dry his long purple hair.

I nodded and raced back to the audition room, giddy as a drunken man on that beautiful smile and voice.

The auditions went pretty well, some were clearly not as good as their demo had made them out to be, but some were even better live. Gakupo was the last to go, and it was the LEAST you could say to say he was even better in person. His voice filled the room as he sang, and his presence filled the room- he captivated EVERYONE; and I was speechless.

"Wow..." was all Miku could say at the end.

Gakupo stood there, a pleased but nervous look on his face. "D-did you like it?"

"We LOVED IT!" Meiko burst out, "YOUUU sir, are BEAUTIFUL! AH-MAZING!"

"It was even better than your demo, Gakupo-san." I smiled at him. "We'll have the results in a few minutes, but I wouldn't worry, I think it's safe to say you're staying..."

Miku nodded, "Yes, that's the best we've heard!"

The man blushed, bowing politely again, "Thank you... This means SOO much to me, you can't even imagine!"

He left the room and moments later we were back out in the lobby.

"Okay all... I've got a list, 5 girls, 5 guys that will be staying... I'll spilt you into 4 groups, then dismiss the 2 groups whose members failed to impress..." Miku began, "Group one: Luka Megurine, Sahara Lang, Misty Robenson, Rumiko Cho and Heather Wren."

I announced next, "Group Two: Jed Athcot, Redden Searay, Akira Cho, Kyo Remmerton-Smith and Gakupo Kamui."

"Group 3:" Rin announced, "Jessica Remmerton, Heather McCully, Linda Right, Miki Gem and Amet Cloud."

"And group 4:" It was Len's turn, "Masaki Joe, Lee Lemonton, Ruki Jamson, Bill Bertman and Ahara Cratuck."

The participants separated into their groups.

"First up, the ladies. Please step forward." Miku ordered, and the girls did so.

"Group one and three..." I began, "Group one... you are going to be staying, group three, we ask you please gather your things and leave."

There were several gasps of joy from the members of group one, and a few tears from group 3, but they cleared out rather quickly.

Rin announced for the guys, "Group 2 and 4... Group 4, you will be leaving us, group 2, you still have a chance."

And again, some tears of joy and tears of sadness were shed, but within moments it was just us and the remaining 10.

"Luka, Sahara, Misty, Rumiko, Heather, Jed, Redden, Akira, Kyo and Gakupo. You are our remaining 10." Len began, "It will NOT be easy, there will be several trials, and there is no saying who will go each week. At this point Kaito will give you this week's assignment. Work hard, and remember- anyone of you could be cut next."

I stepped forward, "This week, you will work in pairs to perform a dance routine. You may use any song you wish, but you must choreograph the dance, and perform it. You will be judged on technique, flair and costume, as well as originality. There is one catch. The group with the best costumes will be immortal for the regardless of how they perform."

"We will announce your partners in the morning, and you will get to work immediately... Good luck..." Miku smiled at them, and shooed them off to their rooms to set up for the night.

I too headed back to my room, smiling the whole way. I knew for sure I would get to talk to Gakupo some more, as there was NO way as a champion dancer he would get eliminated on the first dance week. What I'd seen of him today had solidified it, he was the one who'd won my heart, now only to win his, and hopefully him win the competition.


	3. A New Side and an Opportunity

Sorry this is late, I've been working on my Kaito Sandplay outfit, then I was away hanging with my Gakupo, Luka, Meiko and Rin... then I got sick as soon as I got home . still am sick actually, but I got it done...

EDIT: thanks to MissMorgi for pointing out some spelling/grammar errors, they've been fixed... I'm now sure 99.9% of the remaining grammar 'errors' were on purpose lol XP No, I'm not kidding... I actually put some in there to give it more of a... thought process feel... I dunno, it works for me! :D

* * *

Morning came much too slowly for me, and I hardly slept. I wanted to see Gakupo again and my heart would not be content until I did. By the time everyone piled down into the lobby at 9am sharp, my heart was almost ACHING, but of course as soon as I saw the slightly sleepy and sleep-tousled form of the samurai, all heart ache was pushed away; particularly when he seemed to ignore everyone else to smile at ME and wish ME a good morning. I know I was blushing.

"Good morning everyone!" Miku announced, as bright and sunny as ever. "Today we will be assigning your pairs for the dance this week. You will have ONE week to come up with a dance and costumes to fit, best costumes stay, and for the rest, the worst dancers go. To be fair, even though you are DANCING in pairs, we are looking at individuals. Your partner can be really good, but if you're not, you go, they stay. Rin, announce the pairs please."

Rin smiled big to them all, "Luka and Kyo, Sahara and Jed, Misty and Akira, Rumiko and Gakupo, Heather and Redden."

Rumiko was a busty little fake bleach blond, she'd been one of the better voices yesterday, but she wore MUCH too revealing clothing, and WAY too much make up, not to mention the fakest tan in all of the WORLD, and the INSTANT she heard she was paired with Gakupo she clung to his arm and batted her 3 layered fake lashes at him, pressing up against him shamelessly.

I very nearly attacked that b*tch. She was NOT going to win him over! He's MINE! And I was very suddenly trying to hold back a rage I'd never FELT before, and a fear. Would Gakupo LIKE that kind of thing? He was a MAN after all, I didn't even KNOW if he was even BI let alone GAY. What if he DID love busty blonds like Rumiko? I couldn't let it happen, so I made up another piece on the spot, "You will all have one of us supervising you. Meiko will supervise Luka and Kyo, Rin- Sahara and Jed, Len- Misty and Akira, me- Rumiko and Gakupo, Miku- Heather and Redden..."

Miku looked at me funny, "Kaito-san what are you..."

I cut her off with an exasperated look, one that BEGGED her to just go with it.

She sighed, "Alright, so everyone meet with your supervisor to pick out songs."

I smiled gratefully at her, whispering, "Thank you, Nee-san..."

Miku shrugged, still giving me and odd look, but went to meet with her charges.

I tried to put on my best smile as a bounced over to Gakupo and ... Rumiko... who was hanging off him like a leech.

"Ohhh, I can SOOO feel your muscles. That's sooo sexy!" she let out the most annoying giggle I'd ever heard.

"Uhh... Thanks?" Gakupo made a face, maybe I DIDN'T have anything to worry about after all. "And I can feel your breasts and I DON'T like it." He pushed her away rather strongly, yeah, maybe I DON'T have anything to worry about.

"Um hey guys, I'm Kaito... but you know that..." I interjected, scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"Kaito-san!" Rumiko squealed and jumped on ME, like full on GLOMP. Ow. "Oh my GOD you're soooo much cuter in person! I want to take you HOME with me!"

"Ummm, I'm sorry, but I'm not really interested..." I was trying to push her off me, but she was surprisingly strong.

"Oh COME ON!" she winked at me, WINKED. "What's a little one night stand during a competition like this?"

I almost vomited, "Something I would never do is what. Now could you PLEASE get off me?"

She huffed, crossing her arms in a way that showed off her enormous breasts. Gakupo was staring at them, FUCK.

I growled a little, "Let's just get this thing over with." So I can go cry in peace.

We sat down at a little table and started throwing out song ideas.

All of Rumiko's were stupid ones by stupid blond b*tches just like her. Excuse my language, but I'm really upset right now. At least Gakupo has GOOD taste in music, somewhat. Eventually we settled on them doing the routine to 'Starstruck' by Lady Gaga.

As I sat by the stereo in our appointed dance studio room, Gakupo spoke quietly to me when Rumiko was off trying to pole dance. "Kaito-san... you seem really upset... is something wrong?"

I sighed, "Not really... I just don't really like women like her..." especially hanging off the man I want for myself.

He made a face, "Me neither... too fake... I can tell she's had implants... it's disgusting..." so THAT was why he'd been staring earlier.

I decided now was a good time to get some hints to him, "Tell me about it... Its women like her that completely turned me off..."

"You don't have a girlfriend?" he looked surprised.

I shook my head, "Nope... not interested in one..."

"I'm a little surprised... everyone thinks you're with Miku or Meiko... and you're too cute to be single..."

I blushed a little, oh my god he thinks I'm cute! "No... They're more like sisters to me... we do coupley songs to satisfy the fans, but there's nothing really there..."

Gakupo nodded, "I see... I suppose it's tough to be in a relationship in this kind of situation..."

"It's not that it's tough really... I just... don't think of Miku or Meiko like that... I am a little lonely though..." I dropped that hint, hoping he might take that and try to get closer.

"Hmmm," he smiled at me sadly, "Well I hope you find someone who can really treat you like you deserve. I think you're a pretty awesome guy." He put his hand on my shoulder and I couldn't stop the stutter-stop my heart did at his touch.

"Me too..." and I hope it's you. "Now let's see some idea's you have for choreography." And I put on a dazzling smile for him.


	4. Authors Note

I'm sorry to everyone waiting for a new chapter of 'How to Make Eggplant Icecream', I know I promised June 8th, and now even July 8th is passed, but I've been writing like crap lately... nothing reads right when I got back and check and its just pathetic and embarrassing, and I don't want to show you guys ;_; I will try again for August 8th... but there are no guarantees it will be any good at all...


End file.
